Tokyo, Yokohama, Osaka, and Hogwarts
by KougaxInuYashaLover
Summary: This fic is a crossover with Harry Potter and Kingdom Heart. YAOI and some YURI.
1. 17 Years Of Change

Tokyo,Yokohama,Osaka, and Hogwarts

A Riku and Sora fic

by

TheAnimeFreak14

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Harry Potter, or Japan for that matter.

I own the songs I write, my OC Ying Ling, and my dignity. WARNING: IF ANY OF YOU STEAL ONE OF MY SONGS I WILL HUNT DOWN AND HURT YOU WITH MY GUNBLADE!

Chapter One

Traverse Town

There was nothing about stary skies over Traverse Town to supect stange and mysterious thing would soon happen. While the people slept snuggle in there beds. Over in England the same was happening.

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

A tall thin old man walk down the street of Privet Drive look for any sign of life. Suddenly the man took out a lighter from his pocket but instead of adding a glow. It took away the glow over every street lamp until Privet Drive was in total darkness. Then suddenly a soft furry animal rubbed against his ankle.

"I should have know you would be, Professor McGonagall," said the man.

Then suddenly the cat transformed into an old woman. Roughly the age of 67.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore," said McGonagall.

"Are the rumors true, Albus?"

"I'm afraid so Professor, the good and the bad."

"And the boy?"

"Hagrid is bringing him."

"You think it's wise to trust Hagrid with something is as important as this?"

"Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life."

Suddenly rumbling started in the sky. To what it looked like a giant strapped aboard on a motorcycle land on the street. The giant got off the motorcycle and greeted Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, "Professor McGonagall."

"No problems I trust Hagrid?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, sir little tyke felt asleep just as we were flying over Bristol," said Hagrid. "Try not wake him."

Slowly they made their way to the doorstep of number 4 Privet Drive.

"Albus," asked McGonagall. "Do you really think it safe leaving him with these people? I've watched them all day, their the worst sort of muggles imaginable. They really are--"

Dumbledore cut her off.

"They only family he has," said Dumbledore.

"This child will be famous, there won't be a child in our world who dosen't know his name," said McGonagall.

"Exactly, he far better off growing away from that," said Dumbledore, "until he's ready."

He placed the little bundle on the doorstep of number 4 Privet Drive. Hagrid started to sob.

"There, there Hagrid, it's not really good-bye after all," said Dumbledore.

"Right," said Hagrid.

Then Professor Dumbledore placed a letter that was adressed to:

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

"Good luck Harry Potter," said Dumbledore.

Then without another word they all left leaving baby Harry on the doorstep.

Then the next when Petunia Dursley went to get the milk she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TRAVERSE TOWN 16 YEARS LATER

"I'm gonna' get you Riku!" shouted Sora when he spotted Riku stole his Keyblade.

"You're gonna' have to come and get it," said Riku.

Sora took off after Riku to get his Keyblade back.

Now Riku was a fine young man with natural silver hair, green eyes, and a well chisled body.

Sora on the other hand was a little bit smaller than Riku, had brunette hair, blue eyes, and a fairly good body.

"That's it, I give up," said Sora.

Sora knew that Riku was to fast for him. So he decided to take a nap.

3,4 hours passed by Kairi had woke him up.

"Sora you lazy bum get up," said Kairi.

"How long was I asleep?" asked Sora.

"4 hours," said Riku.

"And you looked so cute," Riku muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Riku?" asked Sora.

"Nothing," said Riku.

"Nothing is wrong with you, you're beautiful," thought Riku.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
4 Privet Drive  
Kitchen  
Little Whinging Surrey

"HARRY POTTER!" roared Uncle Vernon.

Obviously Vernon Dursley, was pissed off at something Harry didn't do.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" asked Harry.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.

He was holding a letter, it looked like it was from Hogwarts.

"Why, it looks like a letter," said Harry cooly.

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL IT'S A LETTER FROM THAT BLOODY SCHOOL!" roared Uncle Vernon.

"We if it's from my school, give it here," said Harry raising his voice.

"DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!" screamed Uncle Vernon, "AND YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET IT."

"LISTEN IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME MY FUCKING LETTER I WILL HEX YOU!" roared Harry.

That had done it. Vernon turned more of a deeper purple than his average color (A/N: In the book he has sort of a purple face). He rose from the chair but... his oversized ass was stuck in the chair.

Harry started to snicker.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING LAUGH AT ME!" yelled Uncle Vernon. "NOW HELP ME!"

"Not until you give me my letter," said Harry.

"What if I said I had some letters from your freaky friends?" asked Uncle Vernon. "Will you get me out then?"

"No, I won't get you out until you hand me my letters," said Harry.

"NEVER!" roared Uncle Vernon.

"What was that spell for blowing up a family member?" said Harry. "Oh yeah, _Engorgo._"

"You wouldn't?" said Uncle Vernon with fear in his voice.

"I would and I will," said Harry.

"FINE, FINE, FINE!" yelled Uncle Vernon. "I'LL GIVE YOU YOUR BLOODY LETTERS IF YOU GET ME OUT."

"That's much better," said Harry. 

Vernon handed over the letters had Harry put some oil on his butt cheeks. Vernon slid out with ease.

"Well what are you waiting for?" asked Uncle Vernon. "Get out of here!"

Harry left to his room without another a word.

Hey this is my first crossover fic.

I hope you all like it. All I got to say is Read and Review.

THANK YOU! FLAMES WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!


	2. New Students

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE ANIME USED IN THIS FIC OR HARRY POTTER stares at lawyers HAPPY!

CHAPTER TWO  
NEW STUDENTS

Harry left the room without another word

Harry walked upstairs to his bedroom, locked his door, and open his letters.

The first letter was from Ron Weasley.

"Dear Harry,  
How are you? I hope you're still alive. Anyway I asked my mum if you can stay this year.  
Naturally she said yes. Oh I just found this out, I have a chinese relative. His name is Ying Ling.  
He speaks chinese, japanese, and english, and he's also going to Hogwarts, let's just hope he isn't in Slytherin.  
Well anyway, I'll see you soon."

RON

Harry was surprised to see no letter from Hermione, but the next letter was from Hogwarts.

"Dear Mr. H. Potter,  
We have some information regarding all students, we have international transfer students coming from other  
Witchcraft and Wizardry schools from Asia. The students are Ying Ling from Xi'an School of Magic,  
Riku Takenmoto, Sora Hitachi, and Kairi Laoshi from Traverse School of Magic for Japanese.  
They will be in the same year as you and your peers are. Like many I expect you to treat them with  
the upmost respect. Have a good summer."

Prof. M. McGonagall

'Ok new students that won't be so bad,' though Harry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------XI'AN SHAANXI CHINA-----------------------------------------------------------

"Ying!" shouted Mrs. Ling.

"What!" shouted Ying.

"Get ready for your flight to London!" shouted Mrs. Ling

"Ok ok shut up you old hag!" said Ying.

"OLD HAG!" yelled Mrs. Ling.

"ZAIJIAN!" hollered Ying.

He hopped on his broomstick and sent off for London.

--------------------------------------------------------------TRAVERSE TOWN-------------------------------------------------------------

Riku, Sora, and Kairi were sleeping at the Laoshi's House near the airport.  
When Kairi's mom came in and woke them up.

"OHAYO GOZAIMASU!" hollered Mrs. Laoshi.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" shouted Sora falling to the floor from the top bunk.

"Sora, language," said Riku.

"Gomen Nasai," said Sora.

"Daijoubu," said Mrs. Laoshi. "Kairi curses all the time."

"OKAA-SAN!" yelled Kairi with rage.

"Well what do you know it's time for our flight," said Riku.

"Let's go!" said Sora.

They all hoped the taxi to the airport.

(a/n: ok i'm gonna skip the airport and flying shit and cut to the Kings Cross Station part)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------KINGS CROSS STATION LONDON----------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stood on platform 9 waiting for the new students.

"Where the bloody hell are they?" asked Ron.

"Relax Ron," said Hermione. "They'll be here."

"Hey!" said a voice of in the distance.

They all turned to see a asian boy coming up to them with an owl, trunk, broomstick, and giant flag of china.

"You must be Ying right?" asked Ron.

"Guilty as charged," said Ying.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley, your cousin," said Ron.

"I'm Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"I'm Harry Potter," said Harry.

Ying could not believe his ears, he had just heard the words Harry and Potter in the same sentence.

"The Harry Potter!" exclaimed Ying. "The Harry Potter, who witnessed the rebirth of Voldemort? "The Harry Potter, who survived the Killing Curse?"

"Yes," said Harry. "But I'm surprised you said Voldemort."

"Well you know they saying, 'Fear of name only increases fear of itself'," said Ying.

"OI!" shouted a voice in the distance.

There was this tall, muscular, silver-haired boy, a brown haired, with a little bit of muscle, and a little bit shorter than the other, and a red-haired girl, who was fairly built.

"You must be, Riku, Sora, and Kairi?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Riku.

"Um, okay which is which?" asked a confused Ron.

"I'm Riku Takenmoto," said Riku.

"I'm Sora Hitachi," said Sora.

"I'm Kairi Laoshi," said Kairi.

"Well that clears things up," said Ying.

"Oh, we better get going we are going to be late!" said Harry.

And with that Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"Do you reckon?" asked Ying.

"It's worth a shot," said Sora.

Sora ran toward the wall, he was expecting the worse, he was going to crash, but suddenly he came out on the other side to see a big red steam engine before him.  
The other followed the same path. All of them in aww of the big blood red steam engine.

"Funny, when I went to school I flew to the grounds," said Ying.

And with that they packed up their junk and got on the train.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------HOGWARTS EXPRESS---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the train roared down the tracks to Hogwarts, a storm was brewing.

"Wow, this might be a bad storm, and I'm from China, I've seen all kinds of storms," said Ying.

By the time Ying finished that sentence the trolley had come around.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" said the witch.

"Sure, we'll take 14 Chocolate Frogs, 4 boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and 14 Pumpkin Pasties," said Riku.

"That will be 6 Galleons, and 3 Knuts," said the witch.

"I have no clue what the heck she's talkin about," said Kairi.

"This stuff," said Ying. He pulled out a pocket full of Galleons, Sickles. and Knuts.

"Oh," said the trio.

"Here you go ma'am," said Ying.

"Thank you very much," said the witch.

And with that the witch left to the other compartments.

A couple minutes later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione popped up for a chat and lunch.

Everything was going well. All to well, until Draco Malfoy and his cronies stepped in.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Potty, the Weasel, and the Mudblood," said Malfoy.

"Oh we have fresh meat, the name's Draco Malfoy," said Malfoy.

"Konnichiwa, watashi wa Ying Ling desu," said Ying.

"I'm sorry what the hell did you say?" said Malfoy.

"Either you don't know japanese, or you're just stupid Malfoy," said Harry.

"Potter you really want to die?" said Malfoy putting his wand against Harry's forehead.

"_Shang Xu Tai!_," said Ying.

Malfoy flew back out of the apartment.

"WHAT FUCKING SPELL WAS THAT!" yelled Malfoy.

"It was called "GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE BEFORE YOUR HEAD COMES OFF" spell!" said Ying.

Malfoy left without another word.

"Where did you learn that spell I've never heard of it," asked Hermione.

"Xi'an Spell Book, chapter 8," said Ying.

Finally the train pulled into Hogsmeade station, hearing a familar voice in the distance.

"First years and Transfer Students over here!" said the voice of none other than Hagrid.

"Alright now, Harry?" asked Hagrid.

"Yes, Hagrid!" said Harry over a roar of thunder.

"Ok this way to the boats," said Hagrid.

(a/n: okay i'm gonna skip the traveling to hogwarts u know how it goes)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------GREAT HALL-----------------------------------------------------------------------

All the students stepped in soaking wet from the rain, and the water bombs provided by Peeves.  
They got the sorting ceramony underway.

"Johnny Wong," said McGonagall.

A little kid stepped up to the sorting hat.

"Hmm, yes, I know where to put you, RAVENCLAW!" said the sorting hat.

The Ravenclaw table went wild.

"Eliza Thorton" 

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff side erupted in joy.

"Riku Takenmoto," said McGonagall.

"Hmm, yes very strong indeed, but there is a problem, you are gay, let's see, GRYFFINDOR!" said the hat.

Gryffindor house erupted.

"Ying Ling," said McGonnagall.

"A great amount of power, plenty of fighting spirit, the house u belong in is..." said the sorting hat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

QUIZ TIME!

Is Ying sorted into

A. Gryffindor

B. Ravenclaw

C. Hufflepuff

or D. Slytherin

Thanks to all that reviewed.


	3. Hints, Allegations, Things left unsaid

For those who guessed Slytherin, ding, ding, ding, we've got winners  
For those who guessed other houses, you get a prize.  
You all get 800,000 dollars! Nah! But u do get a dozen cookies.  
Now even though Ying is in Slytherin he's gonna get up in... well you'll have to guess.  
And Ying was adopted by Molly's sister.  
And Ron is bi, and Hermione is a dyke.  
Hey it's gonna be Yaoi & Yuri fic why not.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR HARRY POTTER+lawyers smiling proudly+

Chapter Three  
Hints, Allegations, and Things Left Unsaid

"A great amount of power, plenty of fighting spirit, the house u belong in is..." said the sorting hat.

Everyone waited with batted breath.

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the sorting hat.

The Slytherin table went wild with applause, and cheers.

Ying wished he was never transfered to Hogwarts if he knew Slytherin was the house he was going to be in.

"Welcome to Slytherin House, Ling!" said Malfoy with a smirk.

"Shut up or I'll hex you!" said Ying.

"Ooh, someone is pissed for getting sorted here," said Malfoy in a singsong voice.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE FAG!" yelled Ying.

Malfoy shutted up and remained quite for the rest of the night.

'How the bloody hell did he know I was a gay?' thought Malfoy while making his way back to the Slytherin Common Room.

When he arrived to the common room he saw no one was there except Pansy Parkinson (a/n: what a slut!) and Ying Ling.

"OI, LING!" said Malfoy.

"What Malfoy?" said Ying.

"How did you know I was gay?" asked Malfoy.

"Come on Malfoy, you don't think I've seen you looking at Potter in a goofy fashion," said Ying.

"How did you...?" said Malfoy cleary shocked.

"How did I know?" said Ying. "I'll tell you. "The way you look at Potter with that dreamy look gives it away. "Not to mention when your books spilled from the bag, I saw his name written all over your potions book."

Malfoy was now sweating like a pig, he had been found out, his father would be fearious.

"Well I'm off bed," said Ying leaving Malfoy to gather his thoughts.

'He's much more clever then I thought, maybe he should've been sorted into Ravenclaw,' thought Malfoy as he walked up the dorm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Gryffindor common room anything was but quite, the whole load of sixth, fifth, and fourth year girls were talking about the two new boys in Gryffindor, and the the new one in Slytherin.

"Oh My God! Riku is so hot!" said Lavender Brown.

"You're brain dead, Sora's hotter!" said Parvati Patil.

"You're both nuts! It's Ying that's a stud!" said a fourth year.

Both Lavender, and Parvati squealed at Ying's name.

"Girls, I'll never get them," said Ron.

"Don't feel bad, Ron, I'll never get them either," said Harry.

"Honestly, those three are outta of three minds!" said Hermione from the inside of Sixth Year Spells.

"Squaking about who's hotter than the other, God! "They don't bloody know that Riku and Sora are gay."

"They're what!" shouted the girls.

"Oops, spilled the beans, I'm off to bed," said Hermione.

She walked off with Lavender and Parvati on her tail.

"Knowing them they're gonna badger her all night," said Ron.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Good Night."

They both left to the boys dorm.

harry's dream

"Come on Potter, you know you want to," said a cold voice.

"I know I do but...," said Harry.

"Butt, is right, and I'm gonna fuck your ass!" said the voice.

"No, ... not in here!" shouted Harry.

Harry woke up to a sharp pain in his groin, he looked down. Behold his manhood was standing on end and spewing.

"Crap, now I gotta change my underwear," said Harry.

'How come this dream keeps coming to me, it's like it's real,' thought Harry.

Harry went to his drawers and started digging through the underwear drawer.

'How the bloody hell did these get here!' thought Harry holding up a thong (a/n: guess who's).

Finally Harry found a pair of underwear, and went back to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------GREAT HALL-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was in the Great Hall eating breakfast, when the post came by.

Everything was fine until Malfoy got a Howler.

"Oh, crud, a howler," said Malfoy.

"You better open it Malfoy it's starting to smolder," said Ying

Malfoy opened the howler.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! YOU'RE GAY! I THOUGHT I BROUGHT YOU UP BETTER THAN THAT! I'M ABSOLUTLY DIGUSTED!  
DON'T YOU DARE SHOW FART CATCHING FAIRY ASS IN MY HOUSE ANYMORE! BUT YOUR MOTHER HAS BEEN SO KIND SHE BOUGHT YOU  
AN APARTMENT IN LONDON FOR YOU TO LIVE FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAYS!" screamed the howler and bust into flame.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL SOLD ME OUT!" screamed Malfoy.

Ying was starting to walk away when...

"YING! YOU SOLD ME OUT! I OUGHT TO KILL YOU!" shouted Malfoy.

"Kill me if you must, but I'll come and haunt your ass!" said Ying.

"YOU LITTLE FAG!" shouted Malfoy.

"No fag, just bi," said Ying.

Ying walked over to the Gryffindor Table.

"Did you really?" asked Ron.

"Of course," said Ying.

"And who says all Slytherins are bad," said Eliza Thorton from the Hufflepuff table.

"That's right," said Harry.

"Thanks everyone," said Ying.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
POTIONS  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Turn to page 509," said Professor Zheng.

Potions had just begun, today the students were learning about Dark Curses and Potions (a/n: in the 7th year).

"The potion you see before you is the Kulong Potion. "The Kulong Potion is a very powerful, and sometimes fatal potion.

"Now can anyone tell me the main ingredient to this potion?"

Ying's hand shot up (a/n: bet you didn't see that coming).

"Yes, Mr. Ling," said Zheng.

"The main ingredient is the most potent of all poisons. The Baoji Potion," said Ying.

"Very good, 5 points to Slytherin," said Zheng.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione stared into Ying's direction.

Ying mouthed this; "I will lose ten points later."

Ron mouthed this in return; "Thanks mate."

"Now I want you to make this potion, ingredients are in the store room closet," said Zheng.

Everyone gathered their ingredients and went to work.

Seamus Finnigan added 4 drops of Lungshu to his potion instead of 3.

It blew up in his face.

"Not again," said Seamus.

"Can you believe that twit sucks at this?" said Malfoy.

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate," said Ying.

"What would happen if I added Duxong to your potion?" said Malfoy.

Ying had had it. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy's throat.

"Don't you dare try to screw me up, or I'll hex you to hell," growled Ying.

Ying pulled his wand away from Malfoy and continued with his potion.

It was noon when everyone was finished. Zheng collected everyone's cauldrons and dismissed them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
LUNCH

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was lunch time. Everyone sat down to a feast of Chicken, Turkey, Ham, Bison, etc...

Hermione got a note from Ginny who seemed to be as red as her hair.

Hermione read it, and just as she was beginning to put it away.

Ying got it.

"Hey give that back!" said Hermione.

"Lemme have peek at it," said Ying.

Ying read it, it looked like he was going to ralph.

"Ron, don't read this," said Ying.

"Why not..." Ron couldn't believe his eyes.

The note said...

HAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!

R&R


	4. Hermione's a WHAT!

Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in so long.  
Algebra has been killing me. But now you get chapter 4.  
I'll try to update my other stories too.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER AND KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT.  
I OWN YING THOUGH!

The note said...

"Hermione,  
"Last night was great, I can't believe that you feel the same for me.  
"Meet me in the prefects bathroom tonight for more fun.  
"Ginny"

Ron's eyes were in shock, Harry's mouth was agate, Ying looked like he was going to ralph, and Hermione was red as a beat.

"You didn't tell me you were a lesbian," said Ron shaking. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because I thought you would get mad," said Hermione.

"Well, that worked," said Ying.

"Stay outta this, Ying!" snapped Ron.

Ying slowly back away from the table.

"Ron, I'm sorry," said Hermione starting to cry.

"Leave me alone, bitch," said Ron.

Hermione left the Great Hall crying her eyes out.

At that moment Riku, Sora, and Kairi sent down at the table.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" asked Riku.

"Hermione's crying because she got chewed out by Ron," said Harry.

"Why?" asked both Sora and Kairi.

"Because Ron found out she was a lesbian," said Ying.

"That all?" asked Kairi.

"No," said Ron. "She got a letter from Ginny, saying she had a great time last night."

"And yet you chew her out!" asked Kairi with her voice raising.

"Yeah," said Ron.

"You sick, bastard!" yelled Kairi.

"How dare you chew Hermione out, she's one of your best friends! "But still you're gonna end a friendship because she a dyke!  
"I've got news for you Ronald Weasley, I'M A DYKE!"

Kairi stompped off out the Great Hall.

All was silent for a while until Ron broke the silence.

"Well, I think she took that rather well," said Ron.

"You think?" asked Ying.

Ying got up to go find Hermione and Kairi.

But before Ying left he said this to Ron; "You chew Ginny out, I'll kill you."

Then Ying walked out of the Great Hall.

"Jeez, who left a bee in his knickers?" asked Ron.

"Maybe it's because you insulted the Homosexual community," said Sora.

"That makes us feel like shit knowing you don't like us," said Riku.

Then Sora and Riku got up walked out of the Great Hall.

Then that left Harry and Ron.

"Well what are gonna do, to make things right with Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Excuse me? "I'm not gonna set things straight with that dyke," said Ron.

"Hmm, funny, you might want to rethink that considering you like Ying," said Harry.

And with that Harry left Ron to mull things over.

Ron hadn't felt the combination of guilt and indigestion.

He had one too many bean burritoes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
READ AND REVIEW!


	5. Oh boy!

Hope y'all like indigestion part on Ron.  
Now in this chapter there will be a lemon scene.  
More story for you.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR KINGDOM HEARTS, I OWN YING THOUGH.

--------------------------------------------------------EMPTY CLASSROOM----------------------------------------------------------

In a empty charms classroom sat Hermione and Kairi crying there eyes out.

"I can't believe Ron, would be such a bastard," said Hermione.

"I can't believe you were ever friends with him," said Kairi.

Just then Ying walked in.

"Don't be hard on Ron," said Ying. "He's just upset that Hermione is a lesbian, he did really love you Hermione."

"He did?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Ying.

"He's just upset that he has no one. "I should know, I've been there."

"Do you like Ron?" asked Kairi.

"Me like Ron?" asked Ying.

"Yes," said Kairi.

"How did you know?" asked Ying.

"A little birdie told me," said Kairi.

"But you're his cousin," said Hermione.

"Correction, his adopted cousin," said Ying.

"What?" asked Hermione.

(A/N: OMG HERMIONE SAID WHAT?)

"I was adopted by my mother named Lin Weasley," said Ying.

"My father is Xiao Ting. "I was found wandering the streets of Shanghai, alone and afraid. "Then Xiao and Lin found me in a box in Jiangjin Park, since then I've been living with a loving family."

"I had no idea," said Hermione.

"Well know you both know," said Ying. "And I happen to know for a fact Ron's bisexual."

Hermione and Kairi's eyes were the size of saucers when they heard that.

"He's what?" they both asked.

"He's bisexual, so am I," said Ying.

For a moment there was silence between the three.

"Well I'm off to Transfiguration," said Ying.

"Hermione, Kairi, let's go."

They left for Transfiguration.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------TRANSFIGURATION-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, now I want you to transfigure this block of wood into a Gu Zheng," said McGonagall.

"Like so, 1, 2, 3, _Hatakeshin_." 

With that spell the wood turned into a Gu Zheng.

"I'm tellin' ya we don't need to do this," said Ron.

"Mr. Weasley," said McGonagall. "Would you go first please."

"Right," said Ron.

Ron had walked up to the block of balsa wood.

"_Hatakeshin_," said Ron.

Ron's Gu Zheng was half a Zheng and half a piece of wood.

"More practice Mr. Weasley," said McGonagall. "Mr. Ting, you're next."

"Yes McGonagall-sensei," said Ying.

Ying walked up to the block of balsa wood.

"_Hatakeshin_," said Ying.

He transfigured the wood beautifully into a wonderful Gu Zheng.

"Excellent, Mr Ting," said McGonagall.

"Xie,xie," said Ying.

Everyone pretty much transfigured there wood into a Zheng except for Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------GREAT HALL-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dinner time at Hogwarts.

Everyone was waiting for dinner when Dumbledore had an annoucement.

"Attention," said Dumbledore.

"It's with great pleasure I annouce to you we have a class. "The class is called Chinese Music. "Like most of you, you will learn how to play the instrument you choose,  
for at the end of the month will be in Hogsmeade performing traditional chinese tunes. "The professor of this class is Mr. Ying Ting."

The great hall had erupted with applause from hearing that Ying was teaching a class.

"Now you may all eat," said Dumbledore.

Once again the hall went back to it's original sounds of silverware clinking and chatter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------MUSIC CLASS-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good afternoon class," said Ying.

"Good afternoon Mr. Ting," said the class.

"Please call me Ying-sensei, Mr. Ting makes me sound old," said Ying.

"Now, today's lesson is introduction to the chinese music culture. "Chinese instruments began in the Qin Dynasty when the first emperor of China was in rule.  
"The instruments you see before you are from this era."

Ying picked up the fiddle looking instrument

"This in an Erhu, Erhu in chiense in two-stringed, this basically plays like a violin, except the bow goes in between the strings. "It's tuned in D and A, and has a rich sound like someone humming."

"Our next instrument is the Pi-pa." The Pi-pa is a 4-stringed lute, it's sound like someone is gargling in different pitches."

The class started to snicker.

"Yes I know it's funny," said Ying.

"Our next instrument is the Gu Zheng, like you saw in Professor McGonagall's class. "These were used by sheep hearders to bring in there sheep. "The Gu Zheng  
has anywhere from 13 to 28 strings and the sound is harp-like."

"That's all the time we have for our class, please pick up and instrument you saw today that you want to learn."

After everyone had gotten there instrument Ying left for the common room.

"Hey Ying," said Ron.

"Yes, Ron," said Ying.

"Could we talk for a moment?" asked Ron.

"Sure," said Ying.

Ying followed Ron into the boy's bathroom.

"What do want to talk about Ron?" asked Ying.

"Well I have this itching question to ask you though you'll think I'm weird for asking it," said Ron

"Try me," said Ying.

"Are you gay?" asked Ron.

"I'm bisexual, why do you ask?" asked Ying.

"Because I love you," said Ron.

Ying liked have nearly collapsed from the shock.

"What?" asked Ying.

"I love you," said Ron.

"Oh boy," said Ying.

"What?" asked Ron.

"I love you too," said Ying.

Ron turned as red as you can get.

"Um... so you want to do it here?" asked Ron.

"What the bloody hell," said Ying.

--------------------------------------------------------------LEMON--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ying and Ron both walked into a stall and start making out.

Tongues slipping in and out of each others mouths.

Both of them getting erections.

Ron went for Ying's robes and Ying to Ron's.

Slowly they took off each others clothes admiring the bodies they had.

"Now this is gonna hurt a little bit," said Ying as he shoved his wand up Ron's ass.

"Ow," screamed Ron.

"_Lubaisis_," muttered Ying.

Soon Ron's asshole was lubed up.

"Ok this really gonna hurt," said Ying.

Slowly Ying started to enter Ron.

Ron moaning with every inch being entered in.

Then Ying started to thrust.

"Faster," said Ron.

Faster Ying went, both of moaning from the pleasure.

With one final thrust Ying released his seed into Ron.

Ying exited and kissed Ron.

"I think you've passed music class," said Ying.

And with that they cleaned themselves up and walked out the bathroom to the grounds.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That was technically my first lemon scene.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE 


End file.
